


bloody gears

by Darhknight



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: A lot of one liners and sarcastic remarks, Angry and Sad moments, Brohugs and Bromances, Confused Children, F/M, Happy moments - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Many Many Akward moments, Some singing if you squint as well, Sotha Sil needs love in his life, Sothuis is my OTP, What Have I Done, dirty talk if you squint, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhknight/pseuds/Darhknight
Summary: You know about Clarice “Calla” Telvanni but you never did know about her father and what he went through. How he came to Clockwork city and was the way he is. Now you will. In this you will learn of how a man gave his heart and soul for things that never deserved it till those same things he saved turned him into a monster and a simple Clockwork god that reminded him how to love again.





	1. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I guess we are finally doing this. For the record I'm only doing this because my daughter Clarice thought it was a good idea. Other then that I would find this a waste of time. I still do which is why I'm having someone else write this which I'm grateful for his help but I believe I should start from beginning shouldn't I ? The beginning as in my beginning before I was given this curse ... and blessing I suppose. The time when my life was a lot easier for me to understand not this crazy mess filled with danger around  every corner. I'm getting to old for this but I be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that part of my new life. The life with my new family and my daughter. She's worth all the danger and craziness, but enough sweet talk let's get to facts that have more of a real importance. Around the time before I ran away from home. The day before my older brother vincent died. The day my life ... changed."
> 
> \- Daruis Maltor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a journal like entry for the summary from Daruis for every chapter. Enjoy! :)

~ 2nd Loredas of Frostfall ~  
  
It was in the middle of fall. The leaves were falling and men along with women were harvesting the crops for this coming winter. A group of teenage breton boys were all jokingly and pushing each other into the river along the edge of the city gates. A young man of eighteen was standing on a rock that loomed over the river where all the other teenage boys were and he spoke up with the voice of a general. " alright ladies! pay attention!"  His brown eyes were filled with joy as he continued. " tomorrow night is the harvest festival and this year our beautiful city will be the jewel of that festival. That means millions of people will be coming. Orcs, Redguards, Wood Elves, High Elves, Dark Elves, Argonian, Khajiit, and even a few of those dragon loving nords will be coming to gaze upon our home."

Many of the boys start to laugh and shake their heads while others start to cheer. One boy in the crowd calls out to the one standing on the rock. " we already know all this vincent our parents have been drilling it into our heads for the last six weeks.  so what's your point?"

The boy on the rock or Vincent as he was named replies with a smile on his lips. " well my good friend we will be the stars of the show. the king wants his general to pick a new captain of the guard and most of all a new lord of our fair city since the king as we all know only has a daughter who refuses to lead her people as a queen." All the boys nod almost in sync and vincent smiles with a look of bravery and pride. " And I will  be the one to win." All the boys start to argue and one gives the idea of wrestling matches to find out who is the strongest and all the others agree. Vincent sits on the rock he was standing on and with amusement watches the others wrestle.

  
A young man of seventeen walks over to vincent and sits next to him. This boy had seaweed green eyes and fiery red hair which stood out so plainly against the sky plus the forest that surround their city. Vincent wraps his left arm around the other boy, gives him a tight side hug and smiles kindly at him before speaking." now little brother what has brought you to my side at this hour of the day? Shouldn't you be studying with our advisor that mother has so gracious hired for us?" The older brother smiles almost jokingly at his younger brother knowing how much he disliked their advisor.

Vincent's younger brother speaks with slight anger in his tone. " We both should be working with our advisor not encouraging the other boys to start wrestling. Vincent." Vincent laughs and smacks his little brother in the back. " Daruis relax. Mother always tells us to get out more and have some fun. so let's have some fun. "  Daruis watches his older brother carefully before sighing softly. The red head nods and drags his older brother into the river below them. 

  
~ Next Morning ~  
  
Daruis remembered going to bed after a long night of hanging out with the other teenage boys with the air smelling like fall and food. Not smoke and fire. Daruis immediately jumps up out of bed and calls out for Vincent and his mother. A feminine voice calls out Daruis's name and it sounded like his mother. Daruis ran into the living room of the house to see a deadra surrounding his mother. The deadra was what his teachers called a banekin.

Daruis growls and pulls out the dagger he always kept on him for protective reasons. The seventeen year old moves quickly towards the banekin ignoring his mothers mumbled plea. The banekin turns towards Daruis, and slashes at the boys arm which places two thick cuts into his left bicep. Daruis howls in pain and frustration as he digs his dagger into the banekins neck and growls into the monsters ear. " Stay Away From My Mother you Monster!" The banekin disappears, Daruis quickly stands up and moves towards his mother who softly pleads with him to run.

Daruis refuses to leave her or Vincent and his mother weeps into his arms. " VINCENT IS GONE. HE TOOK HIM. He took him your brother daruis. he took vincent from us. he took him." Daruis's heart was shattered. His older brother was likely dead. His mother was on the verge of death and his home was burning to the ground. He had to leave.  
  
Before the last fire burned out Daruis had buried almost everybody he was able to find along with his mother. Daruis promised her that he would find who did this and make them pay for what they did to her. For what they did to Vincent. Daruis didn't tell his mother that he had found Vincent's body. It was mutilated beyond belief.

No. Daruis let his mother die with the thought that Vincent might still be alive just captured but Daruis knew the truth and he would live with it. Alone. A few days later people arrived for the festival to find a ruined city and Daruis who had decided to stay by his mother's grave in grief. He didn't understand why all this was happening and why he was the only one to survive this mess.


	2. new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ it was strange not being able to remember much of what happened the day my home burned away. Even now with all my knowledge I have never really learned what happened exactly and maybe I never will. I can live with that but I don’t think my life would have headed down a better path if it wasn’t for Kain and his father Florian.”
> 
> \- Daruis Maltor

~ 3rd Morndas of Sun's Dusk ~

Daruis was crashed out in the hammock he’s was given to sleep in. Next to his hammock was a wood elf male with dark brown hair who was observing Daruis carefully with his golden eyes with concern. The wood elf and his family had taken Daruis in after the day of his city and home being burned to the ground. 

after his family and home was incinerated to a crisp. Kain the wood elf that laid near by Daruis gently sighs before sitting up and looks over the Bretons body for any wounds. The Breton guards had wanted to behead Daruis for what happened but Kains father had stood up for the boy by saying that Daruis was the son of a friend and that if anything had happened to his family the teenager would be placed in Florian’s care which was a complete lie of course.

Kain was surprised to see his 5’2 father carrying a 5’7 Breton male in his arms to their horses and wagon. Kains eyes blinked lazily as he cleans up the wound on oDaruis’s bicep noting the black stain that trailed along the side of the dried up blood trail. It’s been thirty days since that day Kain and his father had saw the burned down city. Thirty days since they had met Daruis and most all thirty days Daruis has been asleep.

Familiar footsteps echoed in Kains ears as his father Florian Willowmire walked into the room to see his son cleaning the Bretons wound and he spoke softly. “ has the young man woken up yet Kain or has he really been cursed?” There was humor in the older man’s words along with a slight bit of kindness that swept through everything nearby like waves of an ocean.

Kain smiled softly and shook his head yes to give his father a replay. Daruis had woken up but just briefly and just for a long enough time that the red haired male could ask who Kain was but he didn’t reply. No not yet. Kain would wait till Daruis was strong enough to get out of bed before answering any questions.

Florian clears his throat getting his sons attention and whispers softly. “ let him sleep my boy. Come I need your help preparing dinner along with your sister.” Kain just smiles before nodding and wrapping Daruis’s wound backup before following his father out of the room.

 

~ Next Morning ~

 

Daruis’s eyes drowsily open to look up at the room of a house. He could feel a slight pain in his left bicep and his mind flashes with memories from what he saw and had to deal with. He wobbly gets up from the bed, almost tripping on his face but was kept from that as Daruis felt two strong hands hold up his body and the red haired Breton turns his head quickly to become face to face with Kain. Kain’s golden eyes watched Daruis with such curiosity, confusion that his eyes might as have had minds of their own.

Kain’s face was heart shaped and his cheekbones were jagged but what really caught Daruis’s eyes was the scar that cut his left eyebrow one third of the way towards the right edge of his eye. Kain kept his mouth shut as Daruis’s eyes scanned his face while the wood elf watched the Bretons sea green eyes. Kain had met many Bretons in his life but never one with sea green eyes. Kain was interested in this Breton and maybe the feeling was neutral.

Daruis's didn’t take his eyes off of Kain as his voice roughly and foreignly came out of his lips. “ where am i? And who are you?” His mind could piece together that the man next to him was a wood elf aka a bosmer mostly by his facial features along with the shortness of his ears.

Kain tilts his head slightly at Daruis’s speaking and shakes his head before shrugging with his shoulders. He helped bring Daruis back on his feet and gave Daruis his shoulder to lean on as they walked out of the treehouse. Daruis’s eyes widen in surprise. He was in northern grahtwood and his mind couldn’t comprehend the beauty he was looking at. The fauna and flora along with the treehouses that the wood elves resided in boggled his mind.

All he ever heard about was how magnificent grahtwood was from the wood elves that had visited his city but now to see it with his own eyes. The Breton physically flinched at the thought of his old home and what had happened. Kain had felt the jerk in Daruis’s body but held the young man steady as they walked towards a group of older wood elves. Daruis noticed one of the elves notice himself and the younger elf next to him. The older elf aka Florian excused himself from the group of council members and walked towards Daruis and his son with a smile on his lips

Florian stops in front of Daruis and Kain with a nod and speaks kindly. “ I see our snapdragon has finally awoken. It’s good to finally met you. I’m Florian Willowmire and i see you have met Kain my son …”

Daruis answers calmly and glances to Kain who was looking at his father but was secretly watching Daruis from the corner of his eye. “ Yeah but he didn’t tell me his name himself. Besides that it's good to meet you as well Florian. I’m Daruis Maltor.” It was Kains turn to flinch as his mind raced to recall what the meaning of Maltor was. It was deadric for domination. Kain gulped quietly and watches the Breton with a look of worry and curiosity. Florian caught his sons worry and nods politely to Daruis. “ well then Daruis you have been in my home for about thirty days.”

Daruis flinches and Kain is unable to keep the Breton from falling and Daruis lands on his shins and breathes in heavily as his mind has memories slam into his mind. Kain goes to touch Daruis’s shoulder and feels a cold flame scorch his hand and he pulls away in surprise. Florian sees the flame that now dances on Daruis’s shoulder where his sons hand would of went and glances to the Bretons eyes, but what he sees scars him.

Daruis Maltor eyes were on fire. They were entire blue from one edge of his eye to the other and blue flames erupted from them. Florian could feel power and misery of millions of souls being torn to shreds from Daruis’s body. That’s when it hit Florian. What had happened . . . Why the city had burned down. Daruis had been the reason his entire home was destroyed either by him starting the fire himself or something much worse. Florian hoped with all his heart that it was the first option rather than the second option. Florian reached towards Daruis and he could feel his soul being pulled at by the power that resided in the boy. Florian laid his right hand on Daruis’s shoulder and green magic poured from the man's hand as he banished the power corrupting Daruis’s body.

Kain looked on horrified. He had never seen anything like this in his life and now to witness something that was directly involved with a daedric prince scared him. Florian speaks softly and looks to Kain. “ Trust me Kain. This boy will be important i promise.”

Kain frowns as Daruis passes out at the younger wood elves feet with the blue flames evaporated from the Bretons eyes. Kain didn’t trust this. If this Breton was the champion of a daedric prince then everyone in the village was in terrible danger. Kain could feel Daruis’s heart trying to beat at a normal pace . . . But something was stopping it and Kain knew at that moment he would have to watch this one carefully.


	3. Fire and brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood elves. Deadra. Firee, and brimstone.

~ 2nd Loredas of Mid Year ~

Daruis had no memory of what happened with his eyes and Kain plus Florian promised each not to tell Daruis till the right time. Kain and Daruis were now closer and better friends. Kain was still skeptical of Daruis but quickly noticed the man was no threat and was not aware of the power he held in his body. Daruis now was a part of the clan along with a part of the Willowmire family. Florian enjoyed the conversations Daruis and him had about politics and magic in general along with helping Florian speak with High King Emeric whenever he visited.

Caitlin Willowmire Kains little sister had fun working along with Daruis when it came to cooking and teaching the Breton to sing which he did surprisingly beautifully but cooking he was horrible at. Kain and Daruis would Hunt together and would act like regular boys together. Now it was the middle of the day Kain and Daruis were relaxing up against the big redwood tree that grew up on the hill that protected the clan from attack. Daruis was sitting on the ground next to the tree. Kain was sitting carefully in the trees lowest branches.

The two young men were just enjoying the peace and quiet until Kain finally spoke. Kain clears his throat awkwardly and speaks softly. “ I’m sorry I judged you Daruis.” Daruis Looks up at Kain in utter confusion and blinks. “ Kain did you just speak? I thought you were mute.” Kain frowns and raises an eyebrow at Daruis. “ you never asked you pine.” Daruis blushed in embarrassment at Kains Statement and Kain sighs softly. Kain knew that him being quiet all the time would make people assume that he was mute especially since Daruis would talk to him and he would never respond back to the Breton. That was a mistake he was willing to fix.

Kain carefully swang down to sit next to Daruis and shrugged. “ I don’t like talk. I like to examine and to watch people before I speak. It’s easier that way snapdragon.” Daruis tilts his head but nods in agreement. “ question.” Kain gives Daruis look of ‘continue but be careful.’ Daruis continues with his question. “ why do you and your family call me Snapdragon? Is there some meaning to it I don’t know?” Kain smiles, before chuckling softly. “ a snapdragons meaning is grace under pressure or inner strength in trying circumstances. You had both of those when you lost your home. I think the nickname suits you.”

Daruis nods, while thinking over his words carefully. Kain and Daruis sit in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes while occasionally sliding in the random comment about everything going on in the village below them. Kain was soon fiddling with some sort of wood object. Daruis had now fallen asleep while Kain kept his eyes on vast skyline in front of him. Till sleep overtook him, both breton and elf were fast asleep against that old redwood tree.

~ 2nd Sundas of Mid Year ~

Daruis woke up to the smell of fire and brimstone. He screamed in disbelief as his eyes got used to what he was seeing. Fire decorated the trees and homes of the wood elves. Deadra were running around killing wood elves. Florian was holding his own with his green magic and staff throwing deadra into other deadra and walls. Kain was using his battle axe to smash the heads in of any deadra that come to close to the house that was likely holding the woman and children plus elderly who couldn’t fight. Caitlin was disappearing and reappearing in dark purple magic as she sliced through deadra with her twin daggers.

Daruis quickly stands, is about to run down and help when a voice stops him. The voice was deep and echoing and it made his blood turn cold just listening to it. A demora. The Breton turns around to look at the creature. Dark blue skin with horns on its forehead and chin. Black eyes peering into eyes like he was trying to steal his soul. Black and blue robes decorated the creatures body leaving a large gap in the middle of the torso, the symbol of molag bal was placed in the center of his chest which was shown through the robes opening. The demora tilts his head and smiles. “ You cannot save them. Do not interfere in this.”

Daruis growls while he speaks. “ go fuck yourself.” The Breton runs down the mountain side before the demora could do anything and joins in the fight alongside Kain. The demora scowls before disappearing in a dark blue smoke pattern and reappearing next to Caitlin. Kain notices his sisters predicament and screams out to her trying to warn her. It was too late. The demora plunges a blade straight into Caitlin’s back, the girl screams in pain. Florian stumbles, leaning on his staff as he watches his daughter hit the ground with a thud. She was still breathing. Kain focused on his sisters heartbeat out of all the others he could hear. Hers was strong but getting weaker. Poison. The son of a bitch poisoned his sister. The demora looks to Daruis, and chuckles. “ I said stay out of this. You didn’t listen to me and now she will pay the price.” Kain growls. “ Not if we kill you now. You piece of shit.” Daruis looks to Kain in amusement but turns back to the demora glaring.

The male demora smiles wickedly, “ I present a bargain. The Breton comes with me and you can save this pathetic female or you can fight me and she will die.” Kain growls. “ like hell we would take that deal.” Daruis looks between Caitlin and the demora. Caitlin shakes her head and mumbles the words ‘I’m not worth your life.’ Daruis shakes his head and mouths ‘you are. Your my family.’ The Breton places his hand on Kains shoulder before swiftly punching the elf in the face. Kain lands straight onto his butt as his nose starts to leak blood, he grunts loudly and whines out a don’t. Daruis walks towards the demora.

Caitlin mumbles out a don’t do this before laying down on the ground fully while coughing up blood. Florian was leaning heavily on his staff, watching with fear and curiosity as Daruis walks closer to the  demora. The male demora smiles widely . . . almost insanely. “ Molag Bal will love you as his new plaything.” Before Daruis could remark or fight the Demora grabs his forearm and teleporting them away. The last noise Daruis heard was Kain’s voice. Screaming.


End file.
